An Apocalypse In Motion
by BassBorn
Summary: Reach was lost to the UNSC. The Pillar Of Autumn is attempting to jump to slipspace and something goes wrong resulting in Noble 6 being sucked into the Overwatch verse. This story documents what follows. Fem Noble 6
1. Chapter 1

An Apocalypse in motion:

A /N I will be upgrading the Mjolnir MKV suit to accommodate all armour abilities in reach for the purpose of fitting in with the story.

Noble 6 had resigned herself to her fate: the rest of her team was dead except Jun who was already off planet and it would seem that she was the last remaining Spartan on Reach, the covenant were throwing wave after wave of troops at her and she was the only one for miles, a high pitch wail dragged her attention back to her surroundings as she was forced to sprint out of cover to avoid the large ball of plasma that smashed into the ground a foot from where she had been, "when did the damn Wraith get here?" She muttered opening fire on a group of grunts, killing two of them with headshots before the group could even react, however all this did was result in covenant seemingly pouring in from all directions, they had really sent the length and breadth of their forces at her,a dozen Hunters, fifty Jackals, at least 150 Elites, and literally a sea of Grunts, Brutes and strange flying insectoid aliens, she was surrounded, this was it... The sky was torn open with the greatest ripping sound this galaxy had ever known, a giant ship began to emerge from the tear in space causing earthquakes and chaos, the army surrounding 6 broke out in cheers as the monstrosity exited the slipspace rupture by the time it had finished it had completely filled the sky, creating an artificial night, 6 activated her night vision and active camo, silently creeping away from the hordes surrounding her, the darkness and jamming to their motion detection allowing her to slip away barely noticed until she was already gone, to a nearby cave system, she emerged from the dark winding caves to find herself on the cliffs surrounding the area she was in before, it was then that the sky turned a very different shade of Blue, the Super-Dreadnought had opened fire, the giant ball of plasma was so big it created an artificial daylight for a moment, before flying off so quickly the loss of light was blinding, what happened next was confusing and blurry even now but the summary of it is that chunks of Reach, the Pillar of Autumn and the Dreadnought were dragged through an unstable slipspace rupture, but not completely destroyed by the event.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracer zipped around the battlefield firing at will into the omnic horde in front of her, continually unloading her pistols at them, destroying dozens and assisting with dozens more, she was on deployment to help defend the nearby city of Manchester along with Reinhardt, Lucio and D.Va, when the sky turned red, a hole appeared in it with an earth shaking ripping sound, suddenly asteroids were raining down from the hole, a big squared off space ship emerged trailing fire and smoke it had PILLAR OF AUTUMN and UNSC emblazoned on it , soon it was gone, beyond the horizon, but the hole stayed, and an asteroid landed in a field with an enormous bang causing a small earthquake before another larger bang seemed to cause the entire earth to shake, tracer guessed it was the big ship, but "back to the matter at hand eh love?" she chirped to herself turning to face the omnics when she felt the most searing pain she had ever felt before, her left arm hung limp and useless by her side as she turned to face the new threat, she saw what looked like a mini roadhog small, pig faced with a gas mask and bright orange armour it held a weapon that had a glowing bolt of energy? "oh bugger me" tracer dived to the side then recalled so that her arm was healed, and she opened fire on the Grunt.

Meanwhile D.Va was off in the thick of the omnic army, spraying them down with her meka's fusion cannons, she was really glad she had decided to switch to the higher pellet count, she was able to mow down her enemies with ease, however the sky opened and the asteroids came, and with them came the covenant, Hana was confused at first by what she saw the impossibly big armoured creatures was almost as tall as her meka, their jaws were split on either side, she jammed a meka arm in the nearest elite's mouth and blew it's head clean off, she noticed hundreds of aliens coming from where the asteroid fell, and decided she needed to find her team leader, who was currently taking cover behind Reinhardt's shield, she boosted herself next to them, using her defence matrix to catch some of the damage hitting the shield, she turned up the meka's vocal speakers and said "we need to fall back, we need more firepower to take them on like this!" Reinhardt shouted his agreement mostly in German. The three of them began to slowly retreat to a hill that they could call extraction from, Hana hit the boosters and the self destruct on the meka, causing it to fly into the middle of the throng of aliens and machines she decided to just spray down at the two armies with her plasma caster she heard tracer start doing the same next to her, then their extraction ship arrived, narrowly missing an asteroid, the trio were flown back to Gibraltar to get debriefed


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out it was way more than just England hit by the asteroids, this was a global phenomena, a week later and the hole was still in the sky and although the asteroids had stopped the aliens hadn't at all, in fact they seemed to multiply daily, humans and omnic alike were being destroyed by the creatures most major cities were rubble strewn battle grounds centres of government were mostly gone save the Pentagon in America and hidden doomsday bunkers dotted around the globe.

Noble 6 wandered the wasteland that had been her race's home planet, plasma fires were still burning the ruined town in central America she was passing through, she had been in this world for a week and everything she saw confused her, she had thought technology was more advanced than this, and that peace had already been won with the A.I. race, instead it seemed that war was still ongoing , was being the operative word, as the new invasion seemed to be diverting resources and attention away from the old crisis, with everyone getting decimated it made sense to team up against the common foe, but what was happening was the humans were attacking omnic and covenant and the omnics focused on the covenant, suddenly 6's motion tracker got fuzzy, red blips popping up in all directions, she readied her rifle and prepared for a fight, but her armour suddenly went into lock down, rendering her immobile, in front of her appeared a woman in an unusual jacket, collar up, armour plating from the shoulders to just below the rib cage, her arms and legs showing an odd pearlescent glow of Purple, Pink but even weirder was her hair, one side had long flowing locks of waist length brunette hair running from the top of her head, the other side had been shaved strange bars, that 6's HUD identified as circuitry, glowed a very bright neon pink, her fingertips registered similarly but without the glow and with high rate warnings about hacking equipment. Sombra eyed up her new prey, her cybernetics quickly got her information on the armoured mountain of woman that towered over the Mexican hacker as she walked around inspecting the armour her new "friend" wore, the helmet covered her entire head, it's blue coloured visor forming into a triangle but with the edges rounded off, a metal strip sat just above it, and a little black box jutted from the side, one shoulder had a thick metal plate with indentations and engraving but nothing ornate, the other one had a few large bullets in a holster strapped to the arm and a small plate of metal just above them, her cuirass was reminiscent of the armour of the Crusader knights but vastly more advanced and streamlined, the purple metal covered her entire chest, her stomach was covered by bulky black metal, strapped to one thigh was a metal box with a pop-open lid which Sombra did pop open to find several weapon magazines and a grenade, she shut it without touching anything inside, the greaves carried on over her knees, covering them with plates slightly thinner than the rest, the rest of the greaves appeared to be pretty much solid metal tubes, as her hacking tech discovered more data she realised that the armour was extremely advanced power-armour, suddenly 6's suit shut off it's power allowing 6 to move freely and knee Sombra straight in the face, knocking her out cold which in turn freed her systems from the Mexicans hacking, 6 then had her suit power up and was about to carry on when a very fast moving drop ship flew overhead... and out fell an armoured gorilla, 6 shook her head, "as if today could get any weirder, " Winston slowly got up, shook the dust and dirt off, put his glasses on and made his way over to the 2 women, clearing his throat a couple of times "Excuse me ma'am, but I must speak with you, I am Winston, acting head of Overwatch, an elite task force dedicated to protecting the world and it's people, we're trying to get as much help as possible and I can see that armour is clearly advanced... is that Sombra?" he looked down in shock at the unconscious form of his agent "are you responsible for this?!" 6 took a step back from the angry gorilla and said coldly "she disabled my armour from stealth and began inspecting it like it was a prize you expect me to stand there and do nothing? she never even said a word to me." Winston replied vehemently "You're going to pay for this!!!" his fur began turning red, his eyes glowed yellow, and Sombra shakily stood in front of him her eyes barely open "relax my furry friend, maybe she has knocked some sense into me eh?" she then collapsed again

Lena was just bringing the drop ship in to land when 6 picked up Sombra and slung her over her shoulder, and the behemoths that were the MkIII Spartan and the armoured gorilla boarded the drop ship and took seats either side of the unconscious Sombra


	4. Chapter 4

Watchpoint Gibraltar was a long way from the town where they found Noble 6 so Winston decided to find out more about her and her answers surprised him, "I would like to apologise for my behaviour back there. I was under the impression that you had assaulted one of my best agents and I see now that I must have been mistaken, it was most odd to have Sombra recommend a total stranger. Do you know each other?" Winston asked curiously, Noble 6 replied "I have never met her before today, however our encounter left us with significant knowledge about the other, under normal circumstances I would either arrest or kill her for knowing what she does but things seem a little more complicated than that" Winston was shocked to hear such a casual unveiled threat to Overwatch's public leader, "just who ARE you?"he asked incredulously "A lieutenant in the UNSC and the last remaining MK III Spartan probably the last Spartan at all they called me Noble 6 so just call me 6" Winston thought about this response, "do you know anything about the Pillar of Autumn?" Noble 6 removed her helmet and looked the ape straight in the eyes " I lost my entire team, my friends, the whole world I grew up on and nearly my own life to get the Pillar away from the covenant, why is she here now?"

Winston sat there for a moment then said with quiet concern " the Pillar crash landed somewhere in Europe, unfortunately Talon, a terrorist cell, got to the crash site first. We need to know what kind of weapons we could end up dealing with here" Noble 6 shook her head and said "the Pillar was a military vessel complete with a full armoury, Mongoose rapid response Quad bikes with a seat on the back for a passenger, warthogs highly responsive lightly armoured cars with miniguns mounted on the back and room for a passenger in the front, other configurations include a gauss cannon, an open back for troop transport and a lock on missile launcher that fires volleys of 6 missiles at a time, Scorpion MBTs with a 360 degrees turret and 2 MGs one on the turret one on a separately manned turret for close range defence, Hornet Aerial Assault Vehicles armed with a machine gun, twin missile launchers and defensive flares, Elephant Mobile Command Centres, 4 machine gun turrets protecting a machine big enough to carry a warthog and a couple of mongooses and still have the room and resources to act as a base for scouting and a full comms relay suite, and the ability to drive around while doing all this, then there is the pillar herself with a MAC cannon capable of firing rounds with the Impact of a small nuke and a slip space drive which if fired up incorrectly could destroy an entire city instantly, potentially the world since Earth is quite small." Sombra slowly sat up and immediately noticed she was surrounded by armoured giants "ai ai ai, what happened to me, last thing I remember is hacking some really cool armour and checking it out up close. then nada then plane." Winston chuckled as 6 replied " I knocked you out once I could move again." Sombra slowly sat up and immediately noticed she was surrounded by armoured giants " ai ai ai, what happened to me, last thing I remember is hacking some really cool armour and checking it out up close. then nada then plane. " 6 replied "I knocked you out once I could move again." Sombra looked at Winston and said " hey monkeyman we should definitely be letting her join, I saw what that suits made of and it is SCAAARY!" 6 chuckled at the compliment, Winston replied "oh I intend to make sure of it as soon as we arrive at Gibraltar, Reinhardt should be waiting for us as will Mei, Hana and Angela. Zenyatta, Genji and Jesse are off in Peru looking for a vigilante going by Soldier 76, Torbjorn should be waiting for us too now that I think of it," 6 interrupted "now hold on a minute Reinhardt? The Reinhardt? The old German Crusader? Torbjorn too?" Winston nodded, "There's no way that can be true, Reinhardt's armour heavily influenced the development of my own, and Torbjorn helped with the original design concept, but it wasn't until a couple of centuries after their deaths that the UNSC actually took the idea and put it in development. How can they be alive? I always wanted to meet Reinhardt, but I never had the chance..." Sombra looked at 6 and quietly asked "Senorita what year do you think this is?" Noble 6 shook her head and said " it's clearly not 2552 anymore so why don't you tell me?" Winston frowned, and he said to 6 "I'm afraid that is very much correct, the year is currently 2072, I'm sorry." 6 sighed and sat back down "to think I get sucked almost 500 years into the past and I still can't escape the covenant, this sucks." the drop ship jolted and 6 was flung into the ceiling and back to the floor, luckily her shields absorbed a lot of the impact and her armour took the rest, 6 heard the pilot shout "we have bogeys on us at 6 o'clock, taking evasive action, strap in!" 6 ignored the strap in, but quickly helped to get Sombra and Winston in place, then she showed, what was to everyone else insanity, by opening up the bay door, she saw 3 Banshees on their tail, but one had dipped down to drop a fuel rod bomb on something, that was her ticket, she quickly calculated and jumped, the impact from the fall knocked out her shields completely...but she was on the back of the Banshee and she quickly set about opening it up, she then yanked the pilot out and slotted herself in the cramped cockpit, she decided to test out the capabilities of her new vehicle, making it do a somersault and simultaneously firing a fuel rod at the Elite that had been the pilot, it landed right on his chest killing the alien, satisfied 6 quickly climbed to the altitude the drop ship was on. She was a fair distance behind the chase and used the fighter's boosters to catch up, meanwhile inside the drop ship Tracer felt like she was going to end up breaking the controls for the ship with how she had to throw it around, truth be told she felt like she was probably going to die here. The ship was pretty much a goner and the third hostile had reappeared, she threw the ship into another haphazard roll to avoid another missile and one of the enemies vanished, 6 barrel rolled and was behind the other banshee immediately spraying it out of the sky with plasma blasters. Tracer cheered when the second one vanished even if she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She had to put the ship down somewhere though, and the nearest town with an airport was Numbani which could work, except she risked bringing Overwatch's activities into public eyes, although the petris act had been lifted and it wasn't illegal anymore, it wasn't public knowledge that overwatch was back in action and it would be a long time until they thought the public at large would accept them, however Tracer decided it was worth risking that exposure considering the planet wide invasion, and she began to fly to the airport, hoping to land and refuel/repair or better still find a replacement, what they found there was a city under siege by the alien forces, a lot of them: Banshees, Spirits, Phantoms and Engineers filled the sky, Locusts were destroying buildings at random withdevastating direct energy weapons, there were Wraiths and Ghosts everywhere opening fire on civilian vehicles and civilians, countless covenant infantry blanketing large portions of the streets, there was even a Scarab obliterating a whole city block with it's giant plasma beam, 6 sped her Banshee towards it on sight while Tracer hid the drop ship behind a sky scraper and went to join her passengers in the hold, "we had to stop in Numbani, this bird is buggered and there's no politer way of saying it-" Sombra quickly interrupted "what about FUBAR?" Tracer sighed and continued "the thing is Numbani is done for. The aliens are all over the place destroying everything, they have a 4 legged super tank the size of a building with a death beam!" it was at that moment, that a massive explosion shook everything and the team was thrown out of the ship


End file.
